This invention is related to a sound/video-recording tape storing device, particularly to an improvement of U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,229 "Container for Tape Cassettes" (as shown in the Annex). The said container for tape cassettes is an improved drawer-type container based on the conventional and simple one which consists of a base case and a transparent enclosure. In comparison with the conventional one, the said container for tape cassettes can be closed through a easy push inward by a single finger and to be quickly opened through a push on the push button thereby so as to conveniently put the tape cassette in the said container and take same out therefrom. The design of said container is deliberate but there are a plurality of impractical defects as follows:
1. A push button 25,25' is mounted on only one side of the drawer 2,2'; it has to push the said push button upward with a finger so that the drawer can be opened, but this opening action is rather less smooth, or even the users in general cannot open and use it, sometimes it has to push the push button for more than two times to open it, so the opening action is less convenient. PA0 2. When to close the said drawer 25.25' in an open state, it is mainly to use a finger to press the wall face on the front end of said drawer so as to push the said drawer into the case 1,1', and the said drawer is positioned by an incision 24,24' preset on one side of said case through a catching action by the tooth 23,23' on the lower or outer side of push button 25,25'; however, when the push button is molded with plastic, a thinner leaf spring 22,22' is extended from the base plate of drawer 2,2', the said tooth 23,23' can be caught into the said incision 24,24' through the elastic force of such a leaf spring 22,22'; since the said leaf spring 22,22' made of plastic is very thin and will lead to an elastic fatigue as the said container is always placed in front of the car driver's seat to be exposed to the sun or for other foreign factors, the said tooth 23,23' cannot be caught into the incision 24,24' strictly when closing the said drawer which is therefore cannot be opened or kept in a closed state very often. PA0 3. In addition, a push button 25,25' has to be installed on the drawer 2,2' for keeping the said drawer in a closed state, so a suitable clearance (as shown in FIG. 2 and 5 of said U.S. Patent) has to be left between the push buttom 25,25' and the opening edge of case 1,1' or even between the front wall 7 of drawer and the said opening edge, and the said container without airtight and dustproof action cannot protect the tape contained therein. PA0 4. Furthermore, since no lifting accessory or device is installed in such a container, the article contained therein cannot automatically float up after the drawer is opened. If the width of said article is about the same as that of the drawer, it is extremely enconvenient or uneasy to take the said article out therefrom.
In view of the foregoing drawbacks of current more practical "container for tape cassettes" and the video recording tape, sound recording tape and computer disc in urgent need of a container with conveniently opening, closing, placing and taking operations as well as factual dustproof action, this inventor has improved it and invented a much better "sound/video recording tape storing device" which is characterized by being closed through an easy push inward by a single finger and quickly opened thru a light push on any position of the front plate of drawer thereby in extreme favor of placing and taking the above-said article which can automatically float up without inclining the said drawer; meantime, capable of overlapping, connecting and mounting a plurality of the cases together or traversely or longitudinally installing several or a plurality of drawers in the same one large case with several or a plurality of separate cases for desirable portability in extreme favor of individually opening and closing each one of said container; and particularly capable of the action of airtightness and dustproofness since the perimeter of front plate of the drawer closely matches with the opening edge of the case body of the case.